


Vengeful God

by KuriKoer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hydra, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft Bucky, warm Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeful God

sad bucky  
cold bucky  
little ball of pain  
angry bucky  
killer bucky  
falling off a train

lost bucky  
blank bucky  
winter soldier blues  
hissing bucky  
missing bucky  
steve still waits for news

vengeful bucky  
angry bucky  
little ball of guns  
killing hydra  
bringing order  
having all the funs

soft bucky  
warm bucky  
little ball of calm  
happy bucky  
sleepy bucky  
napping in steve's arms....

**Author's Note:**

> and I post this instead of serious epic drama.


End file.
